Short Wake stories
by freddiethekoala
Summary: One of my favorite ships. Smut. Lots of smut. Cute things. Angusty. OCs.
1. Melodi's dance recital

_Melodi Morgan.._ Wal thought, a grin lightening up his face. Her hair was a light blonde, the curls falling on her shoulders, her mouth was in a wide smile as she twirled in a sparkly pink tutu. "Daddy.." Melodi whined, with a pouty face. "We're gonna miss my recital! You promised you'd be there!"

"And I will, love." Wal reassured her, playing with her hair until it managed to go up in a nice bun for ballet. Her rosy cheeks and smile were his favorite things about her. Melodi twirled around the small room that had decoratively painted walls. Different colors splattered everywhere, each person who helped paint the room adding their own creativity and personality. Young Melody glanced at the clock and pulled on Wal's arm, "It's time to go, it's time to go!" she exclaimed, still tugging onto her father's arm. Melodi turned to her father, "Daddy.. is Dad and Cristofer coming over to watch?"

Wal nodded and a grin started at the corners of his lips, knowing Jake was _his_.. and that they had kids together. "They're on their way from Guitar Lessons, so they'll be there, love."

Melodi made a quick nod and dragged her dad to the car, determined to get there. They got over to Melody's dance recital, Cristofer and Jake already sitting in the front row. Wal took a seat by his husband, kissing his cheek briefly.

((I stopped writing during class because the bell was about to ring and I was smiling at the his husband so. yeah. -cough-))


	2. Le smut

"I wanna feel you cum inside me, Jake," Wal breathed seductively in his lover's ear, letting his lips reach the blonde's neck to kiss it as if it was fragile. He felt needy, but it didn't show on his face. He didn't want to give Jake that satisfaction, it might inflate his ego. Being nude against his lover was something he had grown to be comfortable to, their warm skin pressing against each other kept him sane. Wal laid on top of Jake easily, a thin white cotton sheet covering them, holding in the warmth. "Don't worry about me hurting, though," he whispered. "My years of gymnastic classes will finally be worth it."

~m~

"_Fuck me_," Wal instructed, trying not smirk. "I want you to fuck me brutally, Jake Matthew Morgan," he purred in the blonde's ear. The Slytherin was straddling the Gryffindor, leaning in to where Jake could hear him properly over the sounds of him breathing a bit heavy, becoming frustrated. "I can feel that you want me, Jake.." Wal said quietly, his lips brushing on the blonde's neck as he spoke. He laid next to Jake so could easily slip a free hand into Jake s boxers and wrap his fingers around his length, slowly moving his hand up and down. The brunette smirked slightly, the blonde's face was growing red. "Whenever I touch you, or vice versa, .. Oh, Merlin, you drive me crazy," Wal spoke, moving his hand out of Jake's underwear so he could straddle him again. His hands brushed down Jake's sides to the hem of his boxers, Wal slowly pulling them down. He looked down at Jake and tilted his head to the side slightly. "Enough of that cutesy.. making love stuff," Wal told Jake, slipping off his own boxers the pink ones, of course. "Let's fuck."

~m~

Wal moaned in ecstasy, feeling Jake inch more inside him. "Nnn.. _Jaake._" He was more calmer than earlier, he was practically shrieking from pain.. you see, Wal hasn t been bottom in quite awhile. He bit down on his lower lip, moving his arse around to avoid becoming numb. The brunette muffled his moans against the blonde s lips, forcing his mouth open to a heated kiss. Wal's tongue forced deep in Jake's mouth, the brunette could feel his mouth moistening from want. "J.. Jake," he breathed against his lover's lips. "Will we still fuck like this after we're married?" the brunette added, smirking at little. Wal's hands started at Jake's stomach then slid up to his chest and then reached the sides of the blonde's face. The brunette kissed him again, his tongue brushing the roof of the blonde's mouth every now and then. One of his hands reached for Jake's hand, leading him to help Wal jack off. He smirked as his lips were still pressed against Jake's, slowly leading his lover's hand on his cock. Rough hands. Wal moved his left hand back to cupping the sides of Jake's face to bring him a little closer. "You're just aching to cum, aren't you?" His breathing was heavy. "I know I am."


	3. Wake me up, aka what i do when im bored

Wal's fingers casually twirlled and messed with Jake's unkempt blonde hair, playing with it as he slept soundly in his red covers. Jake looked very peaceful when he slept, as if he was almost innocent. The Slytherin hadn't been up very long- he had woken up a few minutes ago and noticed the Gryffindor laying next to him, snoozing the day off. "I'm so in love with you.." he whispered adoringly to his tired lover as he continued to play with his blonde hair.

He felt Jake's warm, bare skin against his own as they laid close to each other under the sheets on a very lazy weekend where there was no thoughts of studying or homework. Wal briefly kissed Jake's cheek, causing the blonde to awake beside him.

"Mornin', beautiful."

_I want to wake up like this every morning._


End file.
